1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile device and a method for receiving and processing program-accompanying data. In particular, this invention relates to a mobile device and a method for receiving and processing program-accompanying digital data which are transmitted by a radio transmitter and at least certain of which contain location parameters.
2. Discussion of the Background
Devices with a radio or television receiver for receiving program-accompanying data and with a display for showing received program-accompanying data are known and are available on the market. Such devices are available, in particular, for DAB digital radio systems (Digital Audio Broadcasting) or for other radio systems such as FM-SWIFT or FM-DARC, or for television receivers with teletext, which typically all operate unidirectionally. Although information can be received and displayed with such devices, a user cannot receive information, however, in a targeted way, relating to subjects selected by him alone and/or information relevant for his current location only.
Described in the European patent application EP 0 259 717 is a method in which program-accompanying data are provided with content-specific codes and are transmitted, for advertising purposes. A user can receive information on one or more subject areas in a targeted way, for example real estate advertising, by programming a portable receiver with the corresponding codes. The method described in EP 0 259 717 offers a user no possibility, however, of receiving data, relating to his current location, with his portable receiver in a targeted way.